1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to battery hold-down structures and refers more specifically to an elongated bolt including means for securing the elongated bolt to a battery tray at one end thereof and an elongated wing nut which bolt and nut are operable in conjunction with a battery strap to clamp a battery positioned in the tray between the tray and strap. The wing nut is chrome plated or stainless steel, so as to be non-corrosive in a battery environment and extends for a substantial distance below the top of the battery in assembly with the bolt to prevent corrosion of the wing nut and bolt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, battery hold-down structures have been known which include elongated bolts secured to battery mounting trays and wing nuts which bolts and nuts cooperate with a battery strap extending over the top of the battery to secure the battery in the tray when the wing nuts are assembled on the bolts with the battery strap extending across the top of the battery. Two such battery hold-down structures are shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 2,925,137 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,809.
Such structures of the past have the disadvantage of being unsightly and requiring tools to assemble and disassemble. Even more important these structures of the past have provided wing nuts and bolts made of material which has been subject to corrosion in a battery environment.
Further, such structures of the past have placed the assembly portions, that is, the wing nut threads and bolt threads necessary to the assembly and disassembly of the battery hold-down structure at or very near the top of the battery, adjacent the battery terminals and where corrosive substances are most likely to be, resulting in rapid deterioration of the battery hold-down structure and difficulty in disassembling the structure during battery replacement and the like.